Eren is Mine!
by lajimollala
Summary: Eren Jaeger, siswa SMA tingkat akhir—entah bodoh sungguhan atau kelewat polos—tak pernah sadar kalau dirinya diperebutkan oleh guru Ekonomi cebol dan sahabat berwajah kuda. RiRen slight JeanEren.


Eren Jaeger, siswa SMA tingkat akhir—entah bodoh sungguhan atau kelewat polos—tak pernah sadar kalau dirinya diperebutkan oleh guru Ekonomi cebol dan sahabat berwajah kuda.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama, saya hanya meminjam karakternya. Fanfiksi ini ditulis demi kepentingan hiburan semata, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dalam bentuk apapun.

**Warnings: **bahasa masih jauh dari PUEBI, maybe miss typo(s), little bit OOC(s), humor garing, RiRen slight JeanEren.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 01: Guru Baru**

Hari Senin.

Hari yang menurut sebagian besar murid SMA Shingashina adalah hari termalas sepanjang mereka hidup di dunia. Hari yang menempati urutan terawal dalam rentang waktu satu minggu tak pernah punya kesan bagus, baik di mata siswa, guru-guru, pekerja kantor, dan masyarakat.

Hari di mana setiap rutinitas dimulai kembali setelah mendapat libur pada Sabtu dan Minggu. Hari di mana jalan raya kembali sesak oleh pengendara mobil dan transportasi umum. Hari di mana para murid sedang malas-malasnya bangun pagi dan berangkat sekolah.

Bagi Eren—yang notabene termasuk kategori murid rajin—hari Senin adalah malapetaka. Pasalnya, ia harus mengikuti upacara bendera yang memang selalu diadakan setiap Senin.

Sesungguhnya tak ada yang salah dengan upacara bendera, toh tujuannya mulia. Mengenang jasa para veteran yang—katanya sebelum dunia menjadi damai seperti sekarang—bertaruh darah, keringat, dan air mata melawan invasi makhluk raksasa yang gemar memangsa manusia ribuan tahun lalu.

Masalahnya terletak pada Pak Darius Zackley. Pria tua bertubuh tambun dan punya kerut serta uban pada rambut hingga janggutnya, hobi sekali memberi kuliah para murid yang memakan waktu hampir setengah jam. Tak tahukah Pak Tua itu kalau cuaca panas Shingashina sungguh menyengat?

Dan yang paling menjengkelkan dari seluruh rutinitas Eren di hari Senin; adalah menjemput si Muka Kuda yang terkenal tukang tidur di pagi hari. Jean Kirstein, sahabat—kalau Eren mau mengakuinya—sehidup semati serta seperjuangan.

Eren mendesah panjang. Ia sudah berdiri di depan kamar Jean, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda pemuda itu akan beranjak membuka pintu untuknya.

"Haruskah aku membangunkannya lagi? Astaga," gerutu Eren kesal, tapi pada akhirnya tetap membuka pintu kamar Jean.

Masa bodoh dengan tata krama maupun privasi yang sering digaungkan Mama Carla, Eren tak ingin buang waktu dan terlambat.

"JEAN—"

"—apa?"

Eren tertegun. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya sekarang jelas sangat langka hingga ia terdiam mematung. Jean sedang berdiri di depan cermin besarnya, dengan seragam sekolah lengkap dan dandanan rapih serta tas yang disampirkan ke punggung.

Wow. Sejak kapan Kuda Pemalas berubah jadi rajin?

Andai diibaratkan, seolah Eren sedang menyaksikan titan yang sering dicelotehkan Miss Hanji. Sangat memorial.

"Kenapa tertegun begitu?" dengus Jean tak senang. "Kau terkejut melihatku tampan di pagi hari seperti ini?"

Eren tersadar dari lamunan. "Tampan dengkulmu. Tumben sekali Jean bangun pagi, kau 'kan Kuda Pemalas yang hobi terlambat."

Alis Jean berkedut sebelah, kesal dengan kalimat Eren yang walau menyebalkan, tapi mengandung kebenaran hakiki di sana.

"Mulutmu memang perlu dicuci, Eren. Apa kau lupa? Mulai hari ini Miss Hanji tak bisa mengajar Ekonomi, ada guru pengganti."

Eren menaikkan sebelah alis, masih tak paham. "Lalu, kenapa?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih."

"Hei, aku tak bodoh, tahu! Lalu, apa korelasinya antara guru pengganti dengan kau yang bangun pagi?"

"Tentu saja karena guru penggantinya Pak Levi, dasar lamban! Otakmu cepat menangkap teori tapi payah memahami maksudku."

Mendengar kata "Pak Levi", bola mata Eren seketika membesar.

"APA!? JEAN, KENAPA KAU BARU MEMBERITAHUKU!?" teriak Eren frustasi.

"Hah?"

Tanpa memberi jawaban, Eren segera menarik lengan Jean ke luar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Mikasa memberi informasi kalau Pak Levi itu mantan guru di SMA Sina! Kau tahu 'kan apa artinya?"

Jean hanya menghela napas menyaksikan kelambanan Eren dalam mencerna informasi.

* * *

Bukankah di awal sudah Eren tekankan bahwa hari Senin adalah hari mengandung malapetaka? Bagaimana pun bentuknya.

Dan—bagus sekali—apa yang difirasatkan Eren terjadi.

Biasanya, setiap pagi, akan selalu terdengar keributan di kelas Sosial A-3. Entah Sasha yang menjerit sebab bekal makan siangnya tertinggal, suara Connie yang berisik, atau pertengkaran antara Ymir dengan Reiner memperbutkan Christa, si gadis tercantik di kelasnya.

Untuk pagi ini, sepertinya akan sedikit berbeda. Ah, maaf. Koreksi, lebih tepatnya **sangat** berbeda.

Jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan, tapi atmosfer dalam kelas sudah dikelilingi aura-aura berat tak menyenangkan. Mirip seperti animasi Attack on Titan yang tak luput ditonton Miss Hanji.

Dan aura tersebut berasal dari bangku guru, dengan sosok pria 160 senti berwajah menyeramkan, menyapu pandangan pada seluruh kelas. Tak ada satu pun yang berkutik begitu tatapan guru itu bertabrakan dengan masing-masing pemilik netra.

Bahkan Sasha yang senang mengoceh tentang menu bekal makan siang pun duduk diam selayaknya anak anjing penurut di bangku.

"Sepertinya berjalan lancar," suara bariton menggema.

Eren sedikit bergidik, sementara Jean mematung di tempat.

Sejak Eren bercerita tentang guru baru yang menggantikan Miss Hanji—Eren mendapat info dari Mikasa yang bersekolah di SMA Sina—Jean menjadi waspada. Takut-takut kena lempar sebab ia gemar berulah. Namun nyatanya, sosok asli Pak Levi lebih menyeramkan dibanding cerita Eren.

Jean berbisik pelan pada pemuda bernetra zamrud di depannya. "Hei, Eren. Si cebol itu lebih mengerikan dari dugaanku."

Eren sedikit terkekeh. "Sudah kubilang 'kan, Jean. Pak Levi itu mantan guru di SMA Sina."

"Jaeger! Kirstein!"

Punggung keduanya menegak.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, bocah-bocah tak tahu sopan santun? Apa mata kalian buta kalau saya sudah berdiri di sini? Di depan kalian?"

Belum-belum, sudah kena damprat.

"Setelah ini, ikut saya ke ruangan. Kalian perlu pelatihan tata krama, dasar bocah serampangan."

Eren dan Jean saling melempar pandang, kemudian hanya mampu mendesah pasrah. Sekaligus merapal berbagai doa pada Yang Maha Kuasa agar tak cepat-cepat dijemput oleh malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Hari Senin memang tak pernah punya impresi bagus bagi Eren Jaeger.

**tbc.**

* * *

Halo! Selamat datang lagi di fik yang entah ke berapa saya!

Kali ini saya mau coba genre humor yang konfliknya ringan. Selama saya menulis, saya lebih lihai (ini menurut saya, lho) di genre angst atau hurt/comfort. Bikos menulis sesuatu yang bikin nyesek dada itu gregetin banget, haha. Seolah-olah saya juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh karakter yang saya tulis. Mohon maapkan kalo di genre ini humor saya masih garing segaring kerupuk udang favorit saya /dibuang/

Yah, akhir kata, semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini. FYI, ini pertama kalinya saya buat multichapter, haha.

Salam, lajimollala.


End file.
